Talk:Bait and Switch
The article page really needs be redone its really confusing and kinda a jumble Heimdall77 01:27, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Does this really require adventuring bond? I don't think I've done anything with my partner after getting her, and I just got and finished this quest. Someone please check this out?--Jahin 01:32, 25 August 2006 (EDT) :Simonjm2 has edited the article to answer "No." --Alephnot 20:57, 18 September 2006 (EDT) :The only way to be able to choose the Costume Kit (and receive an Icarus Wing as a reward) is to have a high enough Adventuring Fellow Bond to have completed the Chameleon Capers quest. The other six special items can be chosen regardless of your Adventuring Fellow Bond level. --SZK 13:30, 21 September 2006 (EDT) *I had the Chameleon Capers quest done and still could't choose the Icarus Wing. Maybe it has something to do with the Baselevel. :) --Nomido 17:24, 21 September 2006 (EDT) **By 'baselevel' do you mean the EXP level of the Adventuring Fellow? --SZK 21:58, 21 September 2006 (EDT) ***No, I meant the jobevel. I was a WHM58/BLM29 when I started it the last time. --Nomido 04:52, 24 September 2006 (EDT) ****Did you do all the other options? You can only pick the Costume Kit after having used all the other tools at least once. ---- This is basically a 25-35k/week quest if you choose the Icarus Wing as a reward. --Gahoo 17:02, 18 September 2006 (EDT) *Nope sorry. You can only choose the wing one time. After that it's only the basic 6. --JTimmons 13:37, 7 April 2008 (UTC) *What triggers that you can choose the icarus wing? I came as WHM58/BLM29, Max Fame, Rank 7 San d'Oria and i could choose all except the Icarus Wing. I had a ??? on a spot and got told I am not ready for that.--Nomido 15:32, 20 September 2006 (EDT) ---- In order to choose the ??? option, you have to complete all of the others at least once. This grants you the Icarus Wing. The Taru (that knows Luto) is in Chameleon Capers and another quest in Tavnazian Safehold, but I do not think they are related at all (except maybe having an adventuring fellow in order to open this quest). Hope this helps. --Jopasopa 16:25, 24 September 2006 (EDT) EDIT: Level/fame/rank do not matter. --Jopasopa 16:26, 24 September 2006 (EDT) *Ah ha, apparently it's actually a combination of the two. I've already completed the quest using the other 6 'goodies' in past weeks, but it wasn't until after I finished the Chameleon Capers quest today that the ??? was replaced with the Costume Kit and became selectable. I didn't even have to wait until JP midnight or until next conquest tally...it showed up immediately following the quest's completion. --SZK 21:50, 24 September 2006 (EDT) ---- New issue: I've completed Chameleon Capers, done all 6 starting options, and even selected the Costume Kit and received an Icarus Wing for completing the quest with it. Now it won't let me choose the Costume Kit anymore; there isn't even a ??? option like there used to be, only the 6 other items. Its been two weeks since I won the Icarus Wing for the first time. Any idea what I'm doing wrong? --Asphodel 12:37, 30 July 2007 (EDT) *Not an issue. You can only select the wing one time. --JTimmons 13:37, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Requirement: Must have NPC. Cannot get this quest otherwise. Added Nambima-Hyonbima * Isn't Miledo-Shiraddo Nambima-Hyonbima? If not please correct me. --Pyerzuka 10:39, 3 June 2007 (EST) Pretty sure Miledo-Shiraddo isn't Nambima-Hyonbima... but they all do look very similar don't they? Shourin 23:39, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Possible Combinations Possible Combinations for 8 switch series: * SMLMSLMM * SLMMMSLL * MLSLLSMS * MSLSMLSL * LMSSSMLM * LSMSLMSS This should be good for at least the Hermes Quencher or Key Ring Belt. Shourin 03:51, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Changes after beating the quest: I recently finished all parts of the quest, and I'm fairly certain that you can't just redo the other sections and then repeat the Costume Kit due to a few changes after you've completed all the options. - Cutscenes with the other NPCs no longer occur when you work on the first 3 traps. This may be a factor of having completed all the items, or it may just happen once you've done a run with that NPC's item. - You leave the note instead of Mileddo-Shirado. I've done Bait & Switch twice now since getting the icarus wing (doing the stopwatch/hermes quencher both times) and both times I left the note for Salim. I was pretty dure the taru left the note all the previous times, though I may be mistaken. --Urth 00:52, 24 October 2007 (UTC) NPC Dialogue Slip Notice when you take on this quest how Salim will adjust the first line of his speech to reflect whatever item you sought the last time you did it ("Lately there's been an unusual hanging around..."). But then reverts to "Now go send that friar packing!" and in the reward cutscene, he will always say "You chased off the friar? Who gives a damn!" -- Kreutz 18:06, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Costume Kit The ??? option still remains after I recieved an Icarus Wing. I've completed all the basics and it never reset. HOWEVER, I did do this on my other character and reset my NPC. After getting my NPC again and reaccomplishing quests I was able to get the Icarus Wing option again. Change reflected on page. -- Lethewaters 15:06, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Revert? Can this page be reverted to the one in December? Aeriya's partial changes has just made it confusing instead of helping... One from December was straightforward. Thanks, Mooji 21:37, 13 January 2009 (UTC). I agree, the wording is very confusing and the information is partially wrong as well. e.g.: "*If it is the main guard alone, choose to "say something clever" and that you are to randomly choose either waiting for friends, or Looking Around the Metalworks." listening to this would always get you busted. I'm going to revert it back to charibots edit done in December 29th. --Risa 13:52, 22 January 2009 (UTC) i agree + i did this and failed 3x resulting in the taur being taken x2 mithra x1 repeated to get the same combo unline guide says dont know if its just me or not and pressing the switches after the npc is taken didnt reset them either some verification is needed so ill post the mark up Redchaos 10:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC)